Under the crimson moon
by Kuroi 002
Summary: It was a dark night. A black robed figure could be seen in the outskirts of Tokio in the middle of a forest looking intently at the crimson moon, a boy stumbled upon her and just as suddenly she was gone….
1. The new girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hana Yori Dango or its character, if I did Tsukushi would have end up whith Rui

I hope you enjoy this fic

**Chapter 1 – The new girl**

It was a normal day at Eitoku, as always, F4 was terrorizing the school through the famous – or infamous if you were on the receiving end – red tag.

As always, Tsukasa and his friends had been entering the school when suddenly a student bumped into him making him spill his coffee.

Who do you think you are, bumping into me! – Tsukasa shouts angrily – Get up you ugly maggot, don't you know who I am!

Leave him alone – a voice shouted – All you do is terrorize people and be all bratty and stuck up. Don't you have anything better to do?

Who the hell are you? Don´t you know who I am?

I'm Tsukushi, Makino Tsukushi and I sure as hell don't give a dame about who you are.

Being done whit the octopus haired brat Makino left the school entrance.

-MAKINO'S POV-

The nerve of some people, it´s as if his never have to work for what he wants, wait of course he hasn't, he's just a spoiled brat.

-END MAKINO'S POV-

Back with the F4 Tsukasa was angry, yelling profanities while Soujiro was dumbstruck at what has happened. Akira on the other hand was scared, which was something strange for him, but he had seen the look on the girls face and something told him she was dangerous and knowing his friend he would try to take revenge.

Rui was perhaps the calmest of them all, he could tell the girl was different and this intrigues him to no end because he felt like he had seen her before.

Suddenly a memory hit him….

-RUI'S POV-

A small boy was running, lost and scared. He had been playing hide and seek whit his best friend and Shizuka in the forest near one of his mansions on the outskirts of Tokyo and decided that it was a good place to hide and so he walked for a long time until he reach a big clearing almost in the heart of the forest an suddenly he heard noises.

He went to were the noises could be hear and saw a petite figure dress in black robes whit intricate crimson designs on it that formed a phonix standing on the back of a blue and grey dragon that traveled around the cloak, its head resting on the robes shoulder and then the person turned around looking at him whit such an empty eyes, hands covered in blood. He run whit all his might while the figure just stood there….

-END RUI'S POV-

Oi Rui answer me damit!

I'm sorry, were you saying Tsukasa?

What were you thinking about, you spaced out – said Soujiro

I've been telling you that I'm gonna red tag that girl…

That girl, she looked familiar to me… - why did I remember that, he thought.

Tsukasa, I don't think you should….

Stop it Akira, it's already been decided.

Unknown to the Makino was listening in to their conversation

-MAKINO'S POV-

So he remembers, I thought that by now he would have forgotten, he was after all but a mere child when we first met, but the again I would be a hypocrite saying that seeing as we are the same age.

-END MAKINO'S POV-


	2. War transition

**Chapter 2 – War transition**

It had been two days since the incident and things had seemingly gone back to normal. As Makino walk to her locker she thought about her past, immerse in her memories….

-MAKINO'S POV-

A small child was no older than four was going up the steps to her home when she heard noises coming from it, running up the steps she came to a horrifying site, there at the doorstep lied her mother in pool of blood, not to far the figures of her father and brother lay dead on the ground…..

-END MAKINO'S POV-

A single tear trailed along her cheeks as she reached her locker, upon opening it she found the red tag.

Whipping the lone tear on her face she grinned and left for the day.

As she went about her classes all sort of estrange things happened to her but she was used to it and so, she keep on.

While this was happening, Tsukasa was smirking having been inform of all the things done to the girl while Rui was indifferent and Soujiro didn't care, Akira was still uncomfortable whit the situation.

Back whit Tsukushi, she was opening her locker to put away her things to go home when suddenly snakes fell from within. She just looked at them and with a sight got them with her bare hands and handle them in a way that she had both of them curled around her right hand while she petted them whit her left walking calmingly towards F4's resting room while everyone part from her in fear of the snakes.

If this is your idea of winning a war the you are just an idiot- Makino said while petting the snakes

What the hell! Yelled Tsukasa- They are Cobras for criying out loud!

And you think that scares me! Jajajajajajajajaja – Makino laugh merrily – Sorry to disappoint you but I actually kind of like snakes and used to have Cobras as pets until the bite my caretaker nad I was force to throw them away- she said happily while petting them – So….. here you go, I'll give this beauties back to you – she said while putting the Cobras on Tsukasa's lap.

Makino the started to leave under the disbelieving and dumbfounded look of the school population.

Wait….

What do you want you pompous brat

Take the snakes away from me

Well… I could… - suddenly, an evil glints enter her eyes – that is, if you say please…

Who do you think you are…..

Well if you love them that much… -she trailed of interrupting Tsukasa

She was just on the steps when she heard him whimper

What was that!

I said pleas get them of

Without looking back she threw her chopsticks into each snake head embedding them there killing them instantly.


	3. Emotional turmoil

**Chapter 3 – Emotional turmoil**

Tsukasa was scared for the first time in his life, that girl had been so nonchalant there holding the snakes and petting them as if it was normal, the saying all that about having some as pets and the thing whit the caretaker he decided that he would stop the red tag for now as he was sacred of the way she so easily dispose of the snakes.

-TSUKASA'S POV-

What the hell is she, does eyes give me the creeps.

She was looking as if all this was fun for her, as if it was just a simple prank but the predatory look in her eye as she calmly put the snakes on me, it's something I'll never forget.

-END TSUKASA'S POV-

Akira was paralyzed, to have such as skills as to embed chopsticks in the snakes' heads; the girl was dangerous and would be best to keep away from her.

Soujiro was openly gaping while muttering to himself things like – remind me to never get on her wrong side or scary as hell.

Rui on the other hand couldn´t get off the idea that he had met her somewhere and went to his favorite place, his staircase…

Meanwhile….

Makino was walking through the hall when she reached the fire escape staircase at the back of the school and slid down crying as images ran through her mind

-MAKINO'S POV-

Makino run, she didn´t know how long she had.

She had arrived home to find her family dead and had hidden until all noises disappeared, then she slowly made her way up her room and took a robe whit crimson and blue and grey patterns that had been a gift putting them on; she remember designing it thinking it would be cool and her parents had had it done for her, taking it whit her along whit a few weapons courtesy of her dead teacher she left the house after she gently hugged the bodies of her family staining her hands whit blood….

-END MAKINO'S POV-

Makino got out of her trance as hand drop on her shoulder, looking up she found herself starting into the marble eyes of one Hanazawa Rui.

Why are you crying?

You know, it's ironic that we met under these circumstances

I don't think we had met before

But we have, you just ran away, I remember your horror stricken face

You mean, the girl in the forest, whit the bloodied hands and empty eyes

Indeed it was me, I had just lost my parent you see, I didn't know what to do, that day I had been playing near my house whit some friend and lost track of time, that night when I went back home I was so tired I remember wanting nothing more than rest and so I climbed those awfully long steps to my home but, when I reach the doorstep I found my family dead...

Shhhhh… It'll be ok…

It hurts you know, I never talk about this whit anyone, I was so scared, I ran up to my room took my cloak hug my family good bye

I…..

You don't have to say anything, I should be going now

Makino….

Tsukushi

What? – asked Rui dumbly

My name, use it

Oh

Whit that she left while Rui walk back to the school thinking about what he had heard

-RUI'S POV-

I tough she was a murdered or some crazy child, to think she went through such a pain and I just run away, but I was to young, what could I had been able to do for her? Nothing.

-END RUI'S POV-

A soft tune could be heard, Rui realize it has his phone and answered.

It was Akira asking where he was and to met them as soon as he could.

Rui knew that at this time they would be in Akira's house and went to it.

Rui, where the hell wer you? – demanded Tsukasa

I was whit Tsukushi

Uh? – was all Tsukasa said

Makino – clarified Rui

I don´t think you should be near that girl Rui – said Soujiro

You just see what you want to see – said Rui confusing his friends

Anyway, we have vacations coming soon since we finished our exams and all, we should go to your house Rui, the one on the outskirts of Tokio to relax a little – said Akira


	4. Finding out

**Chapter 4 – Finding out**

Things had calmed down during the time they spent away their vacations, they would be returning in a week or so, but Akira couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

The F4 had spent a lot of time by themselves, Tsukasa had been playing pool whit Soujiro until he got tired and decided to explore and so he went into the forest whit Soujiro just to relax.

When they came back Rui was asleep and Akira was studying a lot of paper, curiously, Soujiro took one of them and gape at what he found….

_Makino Tsukushi_

_Age: 16_

_Blood type: AB+_

_Parents: None_

_Caretaker: None_

_Note: Parents were murdered at age 4, caretaker died of a heart attack when she was 12._

Along that was information about the caretaker

_Tsuan Tsung Se_

_Age: 60_

_Blood type: O+_

_Cause of death: Heart attack_

_Notes: Ex Korean military, expert in weapons handling and combat._

What is all this?

Ah Soujiro, I just decided that I needed to know more about Makino, just in case…

Rui, who had woke up at the name of Tsukushi said

I don't think you'll have to worry about that, she's not going to pop out of nowhere and even if she does she'll not hurt you.

How are you so sure….

I just know

Oi! – Tsukasa yelled – what are you all doing there, I found some interesting place while strolling through the forest, let's go check it out.

It was a beautifully shining and cold morning, the bird were chirping their early morning sounds, a beautiful girl dressed in black robes whit intricate designs was walking to a clearing not noticing the people coming from the other side.

Tsukasa was eager to show the clearing to his friends when he stopped in his tracks for there, kneeling in front of a huge cherry by the crystalline lake was no other than Makino.

Akira was scared thinking the worst things possible

-AKIRA'S POV-

What is she doing here?

Did she follow us all the way here?

We don't want any trouble, we should leave before she notice us

- AKIRA'S POV-

He was about to voice his thoughts when he saw Rui walking towards the girl and lay a hand on her shoulder, she just look up at him and smiled sadly.

This shocked theme all seeing as they didn't understand what was happening until they heard them talk.

It's been a while since a I was last here, when I went back home that night we met in the forest, I found my hole house burned to the ground, there was nothing left of my parents. I'm grateful for Tsuan Tsung Se finding me, if not I would have killed myself a long time ago.

You shouldn't dewell on the past to much Makino.

Hmp!

What?

I told you, it's Tsukushi

Oh that

I miss them, Tsuan Tsung Se put this memorial of my parents here at my request, I have a hose near here, were my old house used to be, did I ever mention it was s shrine, it's been reconstructed.

It must be an incredible sight

It is, it brings back memories

Your caretaker…

What about him?

He was a militar….

Yes, those were difficult times

What do you mean?

I had to learn to look out for myself, he thought me all he could and the rest I picked up out of experience…

What do you mean?

Why don't you tell your friends to come out of the bushes, it must be uncomfortable for them to eavesdrop, if they wanted to know they should have asked

You are not angry at us for listening in on your conversation, it really sounded personal – said Akira coming out of the bushes along whit remaining two of the F4

Well, I supposed you investigated me a little after the snake incident

Well yeah, I was just curious and kind of scared…

Suddenly she started to laugh

Sorry, it's just that to think I scare you guys

Well, what was it that you were telling Rui? – asked Soujiro

Well, I don't know if you are aware but I met Rui the night my parents died, of course I was bloodied because I had just hug my dead family and I think that scared him because he ran away. Anyway, I was found by Tsuan Tsung Se who helped me a lot whit my depression an all that, but as you know he had many enemies and I had to learn to protect myself.

There was a moment of silence as Tsukushi turned around and took a basket and started to set out food and drinks for everyone.

It looked like a day out whit friend talking and eating under the cherry blossoms.

Oi woman – called Tsukasa

There are a lot of snakes in the forest you know – said Tskushi smiling innocently at Tsukasa who became pale, causing everyone, even Rui to laugh.

Makino san…

Tsukishi

Hum…

My name Nishikado san, you are all welcome to use it

Ok then Tsukushi, Suojiro will do just fine - he said flirtatiously – why did you bring so much food?

Well, I saw you and monkey face walking through the forest….

Hey – yelled Tsukasa

Anyways, to answer your question Souji cha – said Tsukushi making Soujiro twitch – I just had a strange feeling that I would have some company so I decided to pack more food.

Weird – said Tsukasa

They eate the food and talk like old friend, when they finished Rui offered Tsukushi to accompany her to her home which got the remaining F3 curious as to how her house looked like and so they tag along.

When they reach the stair she asked them if they wanted to go into the house and when they said yes she and Rui started to snicker until they started to laugh and double over in laughter at their faces when they told them that they had to go up the awfully long steps in front of theme and realize why they were laughing.

When they reached the top they were awed by what they saw.

There were sakura trees all over the place, as small stream was on the right side of a big wooden traditional house. It gave a sense of tranquility and peace.


	5. Closure

**Chapter 5 – Closure**

They had spent the last of their vacations in Tsukushi's house and they had understood Rui's words.

During the time they all spent together they had become close friends and when they returned to school they were shocked when Makino appeared through the door conversing animatedly whit one Hanazawa Rui about music, it turns out that she knew how to play the piano, violin and cello which surprise her new friends.

Rui and Tsukushi started so spend a lot of time together chatting about everything and nothing and soon rumors followed that they were together.

The friends ignore everyone as they settle down to eat when they notice Tsukushi and Rui were missing so they went looking for theme.

Meanwhile, Tsukushi and Rui where were they first talking, by the emergency stairs, talking

I remember the first time I saw you, I remember that awful red moon that loomed above us, your bloodied hands and your empty eyes hunted my dreams for months…..

I'm so sorry….

Shhhh… It doesn't matter now, thinking back then, you were in such a pain and, I went back a years later hopping to find out about you and I saw you, now I now it was you, standing there under that red moon and then you just disappear, but I caught a glimpse of your eyes and I saw such a pain, I think that I started to fell in love whit you then

Rui, I….

I love you Tsukushi, this past week has been incredible, getting to know you more only make me become more attached…..

I know, you now, the more time I spend whit you I find myself being drawn to you more and more as if something was pulling me towards you, I guess I love you

The lean in and kissed each other, it was a sweet and gentle kiss. Somehow during their talk Rui had sit whit his back to the wall and had Tskushi across his lap, one hand titling her head and the other circling her waist while they kissed.

I guess this mean we are a couple now – said Tsukushi

Of course we are – said Rui

And they both started to laugh

This was how the remaining F3 found the, laughing and kissing in each other's arms.

Oy! – shouted Tsukasa with a blush covering his face – stop being all sweet and all its sickening

They slowly broke a part, Rui glaring daggers at Tsukasa when he suddenly caut the evil smile on his girlfriend face

Oh come on! Octopus head you are blushing like no tomorrow, this is new in couple you know

At this Tsukasat blushed even harder making Tsukushi's sly grin widen

Come on, don't tell me you were never taught what to expect in a relationship, ever heard about "THE TALK" – Tsukasa just stared getting redder by the second – "THE BEES AND THE BIRDS" – she said again

Finally, they couldn't contain themselves and end up laughing at poor Tsukasa

Hey guys I have an idea – said Tshukushi grinning deviously

Whatever it is I don't want to know – said Tsukasa

But it will make you grow up – retorted Tsukushi

Ha? – was all Tsukasa could say

What do you have in mind? – said Soujiro grinning to Tsukushi

Well, you two playboys, why don't you teach him about "THE TALK", you can even find him someone to demonstrate since he looks like he won't get it if you just explain….. - she trailed of at the last part.

They burst out laughing dragging a screaming Tsukasa whit them.

Well then, were were we – said Rui

Kissing I think it was – said Tsukushi kissing her boyfriend passionately.

**~~~Epilogue~~~**

Years had passed, Tsukushi and Rui were married and expecting their first children, twins had the doctors said; Tsukasa was engaged to Shigeru, a girl his mother picked for him. They couldn't stand each other but when they actually took time to know each other they fell in love.

Soujiro was going out whit Matsuoka Yuki, and old friend of Tsukushi that they meet in a bakery and Akira had started to date Sakurako, and interesting character that one.

They were all currently in Tsukushis house in the outskirts of Touky preparing Tsukasa's wedding ceremony.

Kaede had not been pleased at firt when they chose that place but when she actually went to see what would be needed and if there was enough space she found the place to be entrancing and naturally beautiful, the guests would stay at Rui's mansion and then come over for the wedding and the party was going to be on the clearing.

When everyone left after the party Tsukushi walk up to her parent memorial

Mama, papa… I'm so happy now, I miss you a lot but now I have friend, I have Rui who I know you would have love and this beautiful twins that are soon to come.

She started to feel tired as al pair of arms encircled her wais from behind

We should go home now, Tsukushi

Hai, I love you Rui

So do I

And they left to were their friend were waiting all of them happily chatting and wondering what adventures they newlywed friends were going through.


End file.
